The objectives of the "Surgical Onocology Research Training Program" are (1) to train MD general surgical residents in the conduct of basic, translational, and clinical surgical oncology hypothesis-based research;(2) to integrate surgical oncology training into a general surgery residency training program;(3) to provide experience in the design, organization, conduct, analyses, and publication of interdisciplinary, team-focused, translational, and clinical research. During the past decade, the number of surgical oncologists entering academic institutions has declined, partly because of the limited number of institutions committed to them training of surgical oncologists. Surgical oncologists provide major contributions to integrated multi-modality therapies of cancer involving additional medical oncologists, pediatric oncologists, radiation oncologists, and other specialized oncology health care delivery personnel. The University of Wisconsin, Department of Surgery has established a strong record of training highly-qualified physician investigators with particularly successful interactions between basic laboratory and clinical programs. The University of Wisconsin is an excellent site for the implementation of a formal research training program in investigative surgical onocology. Participants in this program, which is integrated with the general surgery residency program, will receive at least two years of investigative training in an established research group. Trainers will be active investigators of the University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC). These consist of basic science and physician scientist faculty who have individual recognition as peer-reviewed investigators, prior experience as trainers, and are active participants in interdisciplinary, team-oriented, basic, translational, and clinical oncology research. All the resources of the UWCCC and the University of Wisconsin will be available to support this "Surgical Oncology Research Training Program". Trainees will be provided with the background to organize, develop, and lead translational and clinical surgical oncology research programs in a variety of academic, governmental, or industrial institutions.